Brighter Then The Stars Forever
by Ally French
Summary: Just a quick oneshot. Mostly about Luke and Logan and their relationships with the Lorelei's.RoryLogan LukeLorelei. Extremely Fluffy.


**AN: Hey everyone well here's a little song fic that I just had to do after I heard this song.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gilmore Girls or this song which is by the Styx.**

Logan Huntzberger wasn't the type of guy to call girls, take the home to the parents, or buy them gifts. He didn't get nervous when meeting her parents,or pick out five different outfits before seeing them, or even spent any time thinking about them beyond the "I need to get laid who to call?" thought process. Let's face it in general he just didn't do commitment. He wasn't a chase after the girl fall madly in love commitment guy. He was a single bachelor living in a life of leisure with no string to hold him down the whole boyfriend thing just wasn't him, or at least till he met her.

_When I think of Lorelei, my head turns all around  
As gentle as a butterfly, she moves without a sound  
I call her on the telephone, she says be there by eight  
Tonight's the night she's movin' in and I can hardly wait_

Sure Logan didn't think much of Roy at first, she was just to be another conquest. But then she denied him, not only that she loathed every fiber of his being he was as she put it a "Butt-Faced Miscreant". That was when he knew that she was something else. He denied it forever, told himself he just liked the challenge, but even after they finally got together he still wanted her, his Ace. Then he was faced with losing her. She said she couldn't do this no-strings things but that was all he knew he couldn't be a boyfriend. Then he looked in her eyes though and he knew he needed to try.

_The way she moves, ooo-oo-oo, I gotta say_

Their love happened so fast one minute he's a single bachelor the next his parents are telling him how he can't marry her. Normally commitment of any type scared him and this was defiantly a big commitment but he knew he couldn't leave. Sure her mother scared him slightly, her roommate Paris definitely scared him, the family drama scared him, but every time he felt like ending things going back to his no strings life he couldn't. He soon found himself buying little gifts for her on random occasions and being the one to remember all the anniversaries. He went from a life that was only about what he wanted to a life that was only about pleasing her because he knew that this one girl Lorelei, Rory, his Ace had captured his heart and he knew he loved her.

_Lorelei, let's live together  
Brighter than the stars, forever  
Lorelei, let's live together  
Brighter than the stars, forever  
Oh baby, forever_

Luke Danes was a serious solitudinarian, sure he had his diner which most people would consider a job for a people person, but that was one thing Luke wasn't. He like his business to remain his business which wasn't easy in a town like Stars Hollow. He like living alone and enjoyed the activities of a hermit. He enjoyed a quiet life of fishing and camping and was a health nut. He lived alone and basically worked alone, sure it seemed to be a lonely life but he enjoyed it, that was until she walked in.

_Her eyes become a paradise, she softly speaks my name  
She brightens every lonely night, no one's quite the same  
She calls me on the telephone, she says be there by eight  
Tonight's the night she's movin' in, it's time to celebrate_

Lorelei Gilmore was like a tornado breezing in to his life. She was a whirlwind taking over his life after one glance of her blue eyes in a coffee frenzy. He couldn't get why he suddenly felt like he needed more like maybe he needed someone, that maybe heck junk food could be good. That's what she was, his junk food, he craved her, needed her, loved her. He had pined for her for years watching her go for guy after guy not even giving him a second glance. Then it finally happened she actually looked his way and he couldn't believe it. He was sucked in to a relationship, him mister try to avoid people especially the members of our crazy town and here she was getting him to go to town meeting even the one at 3am. Sometimes he wondered if he should just leave and go back to his life of solitude, but he actually liked how she was like a crash course he loved the rush when he was with her heck he even like the town meetings.

_The way she moves, ooo-oo-oo, I gotta say_

Luke never though of himself as the settling down type of guy but all he could see was a life with her. He loved Lorelei more then anything and knew she was the one. It scared him to think of buying a house and having children with her, he hated children they were always sticky with jam hands. It also scared him to think of not being with her, to not have a house with her, and yes he even wanted to have the kids and with Lorelei as the mother they would probably be the stickiest of them all. But he wanted this life, he wanted to be with her, needed to be with her.

_Lorelei, let's live together  
Brighter than the stars, forever  
Lorelei, let's live together  
Brighter than the stars, forever  
Baby, baby, forever_

He wanted to be with her forever he loved her and Rory. When she stormed into the diner ready to break down he was prepared to do anything for her because she was the one, but then she said it"Luke will you marry me?" He was floored his heart literally stopped,"What?"Then she said it again this wasn't just the best dream of his life this was real. She finally had picked him and now he couldn't imagine going back to a lonely life, he loved her. "Yes" and he knew it would last.

"Rory you're special" he said that to her early on not realizing how much he really meant it she responded with a witty comment as usual "Like "stop eating the paste" special" This is why he loved her she wasn't like other girls she had her obvious differences like how much she could consume, food and coffee wise and they way her mind worked, but he thought she was special because she was his, his Ace one look into her eyes and he knew this was it.

**  
**_Lorelei, let's live together  
Brighter than the stars, forever  
Lorelei, let's live together  
Brighter than the stars, forever  
Lorelei, let's live together  
Brighter than the stars, forever  
Lorelei, let's live together  
Brighter than the stars, forever  
Lorelei, let's live together  
Brighter than the stars, forever_

Both men were in loved with a girl named Lorelei one was a out-on-the-town, new girl each night, playboy and one was a loner, but each was changed with these shining stars in the heavens walked into their lives. The say we each have a soul mate and when you meet them you just know its like serendipity. Although many are cynical and don't believe this to be true trying to pass it off as a chemical reaction and explain it with some scientific theory that's not how it works. We all have are other half our soul mate, and when you meet them you just know its like euphoria. These two were once two of the biggest cynics but now they know that it happens. One look into those blue eyes and they were taken. They knew love existed and they had found it in a Lorelei.

**So what did you think? Hit the pretty button and let me know!**


End file.
